


Payment's Come Due

by WolverMean (feral_albertan_female)



Series: Feral and Forever [4]
Category: Marvel, Sabretooth - Fandom, Victor Creed (X-Men), X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Canada, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feral and Forever, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Series, Smut, Violence, World War I, implied lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feral_albertan_female/pseuds/WolverMean
Summary: Victor Creed has demanded payment. How will beautiful Mare Pendleton handle his stipulation?





	Payment's Come Due

 

You make up your mind, you choose the chance you take  
You ride to where the highway ends and the desert breaks  
Out on to an open road you ride until the day  
You learn to sleep at night with the price you pay

 

- _The Price You Pay_ by Bruce Springsteen  & the E-Street Band

 

* * *

 

Autumn was well on its way if the chill in the air was any indication. The leaves were on the brink of turning, blanketing the tree lines and the ground with riots of colour: golds, reds, yellows, greens.

Evra Kitney sat with her feet dangling off the edge of the dilapidated porch, smoking a hand-rolled cigarette. The heels of her boots kicked the rotting underside, beating a steady rhythm as she kept her eyes on the path leading to the river.

Marie had gone to fetch water with the buckets she’d found inside the old shed that had been used for curing meats and fish. They were in surprisingly good shape considering how long the cabin had been abandoned—Evra would guess twenty years based on the smells surrounding the place and the skeleton of the dead hunter in the woods out back.

Sudden death, it looked like. Heart attack, maybe.

She’d found the carcass and dragged it further into the trees so it wouldn’t scare Kelly. Victor told her she was getting soft. Evra turned her gaze to Marie and repeated his words back to him.

He’d given the woman five minutes before following her into the forest.

Kelly Murphy came out of the cabin, a hot tin mug of coffee in her hands. She offered the mug to Evra, but it was declined. She hated the stuff, its bitter, burnt taste. In return, she held out the cigarette to Kelly and the woman took it, enjoying a nice, long drag before handing it back and settling down next to Evra.

Evra wrapped her arm around Kelly’s waist and pulled her closer, enjoying how her lover’s forehead fit in the crook of her neck. Her breath was warm and gentle on Evra’s flesh, comforting.

“How long d’ya think they’re gonna be?” Kelly asked, trailing her fingers up Evra’s thigh.

She raised the cigarette to her mouth and puffed, the smoke settling in her lungs like a dead weight. “Dunno,” she replied. “Back before dark, though.”

“Will it take long?” the Irish lass asked, her lips caressing her lover’s jaw line.

“Depends.”

The pair fell silent, listening to the breeze and rustle of the leaves. They were just finishing the cigarette when Evra heard a noise, like the cry of a child. She stubbed it out on the sole of her shoe before pitching it out into the half-dead grass.

She got to her feet and helped Kelly up. “Let’s go inside. Gettin’ cold.”

Evra kept a firm hand on Kelly’s waist as they walked the length of the porch, only letting go to look at the sky one last time before shutting the door firmly behind them.

 

* * *

 

  

Marie Pendleton was a good girl.

When she lived at home, she’d gone to church with her family every Sunday in her best dress and bonnet. She’d prayed every night before she went to sleep. She’d obeyed and honoured her mother and father. She’d kept herself humble.

She was a _good girl_.

Or at least, she thought she was.

Victor Creed, big, blonde, and handsome, had invited Marie to travel with them to Halifax, where she dreamed of becoming a nurse, helping young, handsome soldiers recover from their wounds and having one of those soldiers fall hopelessly and helplessly in love with her.

They would marry and she would return home to Brandon, Manitoba with a war hero for a husband on her arm. What a thrill it would have been for her dull, little parents! It also would have proven to them that Marie was right—Manitoba held nothing for a bright, beautiful star such as herself. Her future _had_ been outside of their tiny little home, their tiny little city, their tiny little minds.

She wasn’t so sure about that either.

Ever since she started travelling with Victor Creed, Evra Kitney, and Kelly Murphy, she had seen and heard things that no woman—no, no _human being_ —should have to endure.

Quickly, Marie pushed those thoughts aside and sent a quick prayer up to God, asking for forgiveness, making sure that He knew she didn’t want to be tainted by the sins the three committed against each other.

She turned her attention to the world around her; the summer was fading slowly into autumn, the winds bringing a familiar nip as the days went on. She let out a breath and it lingered like mist before fading away. It cheered her slightly as she moved through the woods.

The magic of the seasons never failed to capture Marie’s imagination. When she was little, her parents used to delight her with stories of angels swopping down from the heavens, a flap of their impressive wings changing the colour of the leaves, throwing bits of fluffy white clouds in order to coat the land with snow, or blowing sweet kisses in order to make the new buds bloom on the trees.

Even she was twenty-years-old, there was a small part of Marie that still believed it. She still wouldn’t give up her belief in magic—or God’s magic. Right now, with things the way they were, it was really the only thing giving Marie hope.

A bird suddenly trilled, startling her. She laughed at herself when she realised she was being juvenile, raising a hand to her chest.

“What’s so funny?”

Marie whirled around to find Victor behind her, leaning against a tree. She hadn’t heard him approach and it wasn’t the first time he’d done so; she wondered how such a large man could move so quietly.

The afternoon sunlight was behind him, casting him in a yellow halo, his long hair shining. His smile was wide, his amber eyes playful. She still sometimes couldn’t believe how handsome he was.

Marie blushed and dropped her eyes. “Just being silly, scared of a bird.”

He chuckled, a nice, deep sound that she liked. “Maybe I should go with you, huh? Protect you from any other birdsong.”

She looked up shyly, gazing at him underneath her lashes. “Would you please? The woods make me awfully nervous.”

“Be foolish to turn down a pretty lady’s request,” Victor replied with a wink.

Marie didn’t struggle to keep up with his long strides; she was a bit on the tall side for a woman—around six feet. She’d towered above her parents and her classmates, but it never bothered her.

The quiet between them as they walked was nice, a welcome change from all the shouting and screaming that had been going on. It hadn’t ceased since they’d been kicked off the train to Halifax.

Victor had claimed Evra was being ‘too friendly’ with one of the Chinese men and the two of them had gotten into a fight that had genuinely frightened Marie. She’d never seen a man hit a woman before, not with such force, and she’d never seen a woman laugh off a strike like that before delivering one of her own.

Victor looked after Marie mostly, but Evra was the only one he truly seemed to care about. She had to admit she didn’t understand the odd relationship between them.

“Are you and Evra betrothed?”

Victor gave a bark of laughter.

“I d—don’t mean to be im—impertinent,” she said hastily, ducking her head. “It’s only that you two are so … close.”

“No, we ain’t betrothed,” he replied, amused.

“Then why are you—why do you—how can—“ Marie was flustered. “Why are you together, then? You don’t seem to like each other very much.”

Victor stopped walking suddenly and started laughing so hard he had to bend over. Wiping tears from his eyes, he straightened and looked at her.

“Seems that way, huh?” he said. “But I’ll tell you somethin’ girl, Ev’s the only one who’s ever fucked me right, get it?”

Marie tensed. She’d heard language like that frequently over the past little while, but the way Victor had phrased his response seemed different. Her grip on the water buckets tightened.

He smiled at her again and she recognised the maliciousness in it. “W-what do you want?” Marie couldn’t help the tremble in her voice.

Victor took a step towards her and she backed up hastily, the buckets falling forgotten from her hands.

“I’ve been good to you, Marie, lookin’ after you, keepin’ you fed an’ the like—“

A ringing began in her ears, a high-pitched sound that stopped any of his words from making sense. A sick realisation came over her and she clamped her hands over her mouth.

“Oh no,” Marie cried, her voice muffled. “Oh no.”

“—it’s just that travellin’ under my protection implies certain things,” Victor continued as if she hadn’t spoken. “I been nice ‘bout not callin’ this chit in sooner, but it’s time, Marie. Payment’s come due.”

She clutched at the collar of her dress, trying to keep from trembling. It was obvious what he meant, what he _wanted_ in return—Marie had never done anything like that before.

She was a _good girl_.

“W-what about Evra?” she asked frantically. “Kelly?”

Victor laughed. It was a big, booming sound that would’ve frightened birds away if there had been any. Even they were smart enough to take wing when a man like Victor Creed came close.

Marie stumbled, falling back into the brush, scraping her palms.

“Evra don’t need my protection, girl,” he said, crouching in front of her. “As for Kelly—well, she ain’t my problem,” Victor gently took her chin in his hand and raised it so she was looking into his unusual amber eyes. “That just leaves you, sweet Marie.”

She clenched her eyes shut, wishing that this was all a dream, that she’d never met this man and his rag-tag team of women, that she’d never accepted the food and drink he graciously shared with her.

Shame burned through Marie as she remembered how attracted to Victor she’d been. Certain nights, she'd found herself wondering what those large hands would’ve feel like on her skin, that amber gaze watching her face as he touched her. She had never met anyone whose eyes were the colour of honey.

Those eyes were frightening now, terrifying really, and she’d never noticed how truly large his hands were.

Large enough to wrap around her neck …

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way,” Victor murmured. He lifted her bloody palm to his mouth and licked, tearing a gasp from her, his teeth stained red when he smiled. “I don’t have a preference really, so I’ll say it’s ladies’ choice.”

Tears began to fall unbidden from her eyes as she her chest heaved, trying desperately to draw air into her lungs. With a whimper, she inched back slightly, her wrist still firmly in his grip.

“Aw, now don’t cry, sweetheart,” Victor said, dabbing a tear from her cheek with his thumb. “It don’t gotta hurt. I can be _real_ nice if ya do this without a fuss, but I don’t mind if ya wanna scream a little.”

Marie’s whole body was trembling and she felt her bladder release, much to her embarrassment. All she could do was close her eyes as warm urine pooled on the ground beneath her, wetting the seat of her dress.

“Please,” she snivelled. “Pl-please d-don’t kill me, Victor.”

He chuckled. “Never said I was gonna kill ya, but now you’ve brought it up—“

He released her hand, and sobbing, Marie scrambled back a few more feet, still unable to get her feet underneath her. Victor stood, studying her with the look of a wild animal considering its prey.

“Best run now, little girl,” he said, his voice gruffer than usual, almost guttural.

Marie looked up at him, his figure blurred through her tears. “Are you le-letting me go?”

Victor dropped to all fours and lunged, roaring in her face: “RUN!”

Marie scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could, putting Victor Creed behind her. She couldn’t feel the sobs heaving her chest or the hot tears as they dripped from her chin to the ground below. The only thing she could focus on was the thudding of feet behind her, getting closer and closer despite her attempts to push herself.

As she felt claws tear into her, the wet, hot blood exploding from her sides, the heavy weight of the large man pushing her to the ground, Marie _knew_ she was a good girl.

She was a good girl.

A good girl.

A good gi—

 

* * *

 

 

Kelly’s naked body was sticky-warm from their lovemaking as Evra slowly eased herself from the bed, tucking the musty blankets back around her sleeping lover. She made sure the door was shut behind her as she trotted into the small kitchen, which was just a counter, a tub for washing up, and a pot-bellied stove meant for cooking.

There was only one bed in the cabin, which Kelly and Marie had shared. Victor and Evra made themselves a nest of dusty and mouldy sheets and whatever they had in their packs. It was cosy enough for them and she liked being close to her mate, having his arms and scent around her.

Evra added a few more logs to the stove in order to help ease the chill that had settled in the cabin. She knew Victor probably wouldn’t feel it when he came back in, but she thought it was a nice touch and added a nice glow to the surrounding area.

The door banged open, admitting her mate, whose clothes were torn and spotted with blood. He began to shed his stained outfit but stopped when he spotted Evra by the stove.

His mouth curled into a smile—one she couldn’t resist—and he motioned to her. “C’mere,” he said softly, his amber eyes filled with desire.

Victor was hot and aroused from the kill; Evra responded to him, her fingers curling in his shredded shirt as he pulled her to him for a deep, hungry kiss. He dragged her claws down her exposed skin, making her moan into her mouth.

She was already naked from her earlier dalliance with Kelly, which had Victor purring in delight as he shed the rest of his clothes and pressed her flush against him.

“You taste like pussy,” he whispered lustily into her mouth.

“You taste like blood,” Evra murmured and he chuckled, manoeuvring them towards their fusty pile of blankets and clothes.

She allowed Victor to pull her to the floor, his hands rough and greedy for her. There was no resistance when he parted her legs and slid his hard cock along her wet slit.

Evra reached up and wound a strand of his hair between her fingers before yanking it hard. He growled, his amber eyes dark as he thrust into her. She gasped and tilted her head back, letting Victor see her throat.

His teeth were immediately worrying the tender skin as he continued to plunder her wet heat; she whispered his name and his growl turned to a purr, his tongue licking over her pulse.

God, Evra loved Victor when he was like this, half-wild from the hunt and half-aware of her body beneath him. The scents coming from him—the trees, the soil, the chill air, Marie’s terror and the sweetness of her blood—all of it drove her crazy until she was snarling, bucking her hips up to meet his, demanding he push harder, deeper.

Victor groaned and complied, wanting nothing more than to please his mate, to bring her the ecstasy he felt during the kill, to share that moment of tremendous pleasure.

The way he filled and stretched her was a feeling like no other; it never failed to bring Evra completely to the edge with each furious snap of his hips. She was so close now—all she needed was one more thing …

“Victor,” Evra cried, the hot-white feeling building in her groin, “please!”

Whoever she was with—him or the beast—both of them loved this, when she begged them for the final release and this time was no different.

With a snarl, Victor buried his teeth in her neck, blood spilling into his mouth. As he licked and sucked greedily, Evra tipped over the edge, arching up into him with a high-pitched whimper.

His cock twitched and as her walls clamped tightly, Victor growled against her flesh as he emptied into her, flexing his hips a few times to make sure he was drained completely before he detached his mouth and collapsed beside her.

Evra kissed him, eager to taste her blood mixed with Marie’s, and Victor didn’t disappoint her, letting her tongue lap his excitedly, almost until she worked herself up into another frenzy.

“Stop,” Victor panted, pushing her away.

Evra whined in discontent, but he quieted her by rolling so that he was half on top of her, caging her in under his body. She sighed in contentment, her hands stroking his beautiful, muscular chest.

Sweaty from sex, feeling safe and protected, and with a bellyful of her mate’s seed, Evra began to give in to sleep as he purred, the sound a soothing lullaby. However, before she gave in completely, her eyes snapped open and she pinched him gently.

“Did you get water?” she asked sleepily, feeling him chuckle. “Don’t wanna die of thirst.”

“Yeah,” he responded. “What do you think I am, some kind o’ monster?”

Victor tightened his grip on Evra and soon, the ferals were sound asleep, a sense of peace falling over the cabin as the half-moon did its best to light the sky above.


End file.
